


For the Rest of Forever

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon said: You should totally write an omegaverse asanoya fic! The fandom is in desperate need</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Rest of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending in this prompt anon :D  
> I'm sorry that it turned into such a long read, but I got this idea in my head and it kept spinning off into every direction...  
> I hope I did your prompt justice!!!
> 
> Just for some trigger warnings, there is a lot of referenced child abuse (more the emotional and verbal kind) so please stay safe xx

An ache, deep in his hips. That was how it all started.

Nishinoya Yuu had been outside, climbing the massive tree in his backyard, when he’d felt it. At first, it had been nothing but a slight twinge, an annoyance that could be easily ignored, but after a while it started to hurt more and more.

He’d fallen out of the tree in his hurry to get back inside to his father, who was inside reading the morning’s newspaper. The tree's bark had clawed at his thighs, and there was warm blood beading at the slices and abrasions that covered them. There was something else that wet the insides of his thighs as well, but he didn’t pay it any attention as he struggled his way inside.

His father had taken one whiff of the air when the backdoor opened into the kitchen, and had looked up in horror.

Omega.

He could smell omega on his little son as he stumbled into the room, grasping at his hips and wheezing in pain. The alpha had then stood up, setting the newspaper down on the polished kitchen table, and taken a deep breath before speaking.

“Go to your room, Yuu. Don’t get your filthy stink all over the house.”

*

Presenting went differently for everyone. Some stories were incredibly embarrassing, the kind of things that were only ever spoken of to the most trusted of confidants, or perhaps by parents intent on making family dinners as awkward as possible. For others, presentations happened in the warmth and safety of home, and passed quickly without any more drama than necessary.

For Asahi, presenting as an alpha wasn’t half as bad as he had originally thought.

One day, he got really angry at his father for no particular reason, and then the next second he’d started crying because he felt itchy all over and (luckily in the safety of his bedroom) he had popped a knot out of nowhere. Other than that, nothing really changed about him (except for whenever he thought about good looking people). Asahi was still the same guy he had been before.

Of course, people _did_ tend to find him even scarier than they had before, which wasn’t too good for his social life as a first year, and sometimes people crossed the road so they wouldn’t have to walk past him on the footpath, and that made him feel pretty miserable, but being an alpha had some upsides, too.

People wouldn’t try to rob him or anything, and he could potentially protect someone if they were in danger. Not that he’d ever needed to protect anyone. Most would say that he could protect the omegas that he was friends with from unwanted attention, but these omega friends of his didn’t really need protecting, with muscles enough to fight off unwelcome touches, and their intended mates to back them up as well.

Asahi did not have an omega to protect, nor did he have one to back up in a fist fight, but he was good friends with all of the omegas on his volleyball team, and he would certainly do either for them if the need arose.

These were Asahi’s thoughts as he sat on the cold floor of the gym and reached for his feet. His thoughts had once again turned to the subject of secondary genders for no other reason than the fact that Nishinoya Yuu was right in front of him.

The omega wasn’t exactly a close friend of Asahi’s, but they were teammates, and therefore comrades. Maybe some people would say that they were close friends, but they never ate with each other, and their age difference meant that they didn’t share any classes together, either.

Despite this, Nishinoya Yuu was Asahi’s long time crush, ever since the first day the wild haired boy walked into the gym on his first day of high school. Now all Noya had to do was yell out his usual, cheerful greeting of, “Hey, Asahi!” and the alpha would automatically know who it was without looking up, the voice a welcome, familiar sound to his ears.

Nishinoya didn’t exactly fit society’s norms. He _did_ fit the physical attributes of his secondary gender, what with his short stature and his curves that he hid beneath his loose clothes (not that Asahi looked or anything, he just heard the omegas talking from their part of the change room), but Noya’s personality…

He was wild. An uncontrollable storm of hyperactivity and excitement and passion, he was so irrepressible that he didn’t give people time to associate him with the stereotypes of being an omega. Most of the time, people forgot that he _was_ an omega.

Asahi could never forget.

Nishinoya Yuu was the most utterly beautiful person Asahi had ever met, and he adored the smaller boy with every fibre of his being. Not that Noya knew or anything. Asahi would rather die silently and take it to the grave than admit that he fallen head over heels for the younger boy, instead choosing to admire the omega from a safe distance.

Glancing around himself as  reached for his laces that had somehow become undone, the alpha observed his fellow teammates as they interacted and warmed up for that evening’s practice.

Karasuno’s volleyball team was one of the most mixed teams in the prefecture. Sure, society had grown a lot more progressive, and segregation between genders hardly ever happened anymore, but just like how there were female teams and male teams, sometimes schools separated their teams by their secondary genders as well.

It was one of the main reasons why Asahi had chosen to go to Karasuno. He didn’t want to go to a school that only took alphas into their sport clubs, just because people thought alphas were stronger and had more endurance. The omegas on his volleyball team were the most powerful Asahi had ever seen, so he couldn’t help but feel that it was all simply stereotypes.

On Karasuno’s volleyball team, their captain was an alpha, but their vice-captain was an omega, something that was unheard of in the more old fashioned schools. Sometimes Sugawara received backlash for it, and people told him that he’d only received his position because of promiscuous activities, but he refused to listen to their awful whispers. The second years had two betas, an alpha, and an omega amongst them, and the first years were evenly divided amongst alphas and omegas, which caused quite… Interesting dynamics.

They still made for a close-knit team, and they looked out for each other like a pack would. Instincts left over from ancient times, back when humans still lived in caves and had to protect themselves from carnivorous animals while hunting and gathering food, made sure that they protected and cared for one another.

“Hey Noya, you okay there?”

Asahi looked up from his laces to see Suga, his face filled with concern and one arm resting on Noya’s shoulder, Noya, who looked sick, almost like he’d accidentally overfed his goldfish.

“Just… Just some school stuff.”

Suga still looked concerned, and he bent at the knees so his eyes were at the same level as Noya’s.

“Yeah? What kind of school stuff?”

Noya shrugged, looking anywhere and everywhere but at his senpai. “It’s… It’s in math class. I don’t get any of the trigonometry stuff we’re doing, and my teacher said that if I can’t get my grades up, he’ll be talking to my dad and the principal.”

“Do you want a tutor or something? I’m sure someone can help you out.”

The omega shook his head violently, “I don’t want to be an inconvenience or anything.”

 _Inconvenience_. That word hurt inside Asahi’s chest, and just the thought of Noya thinking that he could be described by such a cruel word made him want to hug the omega to his chest.

“I can help,” Asahi spoke up, the words falling out of his mouth without even consulting his brain beforehand, “I got full marks on most of the trig tests. I can tutor you, if you want.”

“N-no, it’s alright. I’m sure I’ll get it if I pay more attention in class.”

Asahi couldn’t let the omega brush his offer away though, his pride getting in the way, and so he continued to try to give his help to the younger boy until he finally accepted, exhausted by the relentless offerings of assistance.

They’d traded numbers so that they could work out a time that would suit both of them, and Noya had promised to start sending him endless photos of kittens and puppies that he had in his phone.

Of course Noya would remember the time that they passed a pet store and the alpha had become so enthralled with the adorable kittens and playing puppies in the display window that he had needed to be dragged away to continue their trek home.

*

 _I don’t have anything going on after practice on Friday,_ the message glowed on Asahi’s screen, right underneath a picture of three goslings nestled together in a bed of straw.

 _Me neither,_ was all Asahi could think up of for a reply. The alpha had always sucked at texting.

The ellipsis at the bottom left corner of the screen told Asahi that, on the other side of town, Noya was typing a reply while he was probably listening to super loud j-pop music and buried beneath blankets. These assumptions were made according to the fact that Noya had a massive collection of photos that focused on attractive musicians, plus the more stereotypical thought that omegas liked to nest in places that they felt comfortable in.

_My place or yours??_

_Shit wait_

_That sounded like a crappy pick up line or something_

_But that’s the alpha’s job so nm_

_Point is_

_Whose house are we studying at???_

Snorting at the sight of the messages popping up rapidly on his screen, Asahi carefully typed out a response, despite the fact that it would end up being just as vague and passive as per usual.

_I don’t mind – whatever you would prefer :)_

Asahi regretted his message as soon as he sent it, wishing that he could show a more dominant and decisive stance at least once.

_I have a little sister at home though so she might be a bit annoying_

It didn’t take long for Noya’s response to appear, so Asahi’s plan on going through his bag to look for the book he’d checked out of the library that day pretty much failed. He flopped back down on his bed, bouncing against the mattress as he did so.

_Dad isn’t home until next week on Wednesday_

_Want some peace from the younger sibling??_

Asahi frowned at his phone, re-reading Noya’s words. His father wouldn’t be home until next week? How long had Noya been staying alone for?

Generally speaking, omegas weren’t allowed to be left alone for long periods of time. This was mainly due to their biological functions… Heats. Cheeks flooding with crimson colour, the alpha tried to not think of Noya in heat, rolling around in his sheets and panting as he sought out some sort of relief without a partner to help him.

_Sure :) I’ll bring my notes from last year then_

_XD cool!! I better clean up the shit in my room then~~_

Laughing, Asahi set his phone down on his desk. His chest felt strange, and he didn’t quite know what to do with himself for a few moments, but then he snapped back to reality when his mother called him downstairs to help out with making dinner.

*

Friday couldn’t come fast enough, but when the day actually came, it flew past way too quickly, and Asahi was left wishing for more time to prepare himself. The omega had insisted on having Asahi sleep over, seeing as it would be far too late for him to walk home, _even if he was a strong, courageous alpha._

Being alone in a house with his omega crush, that he could do, but staying over the night? Not exactly right up there in things he was prepared for.

Even when the two of them split off from the rest of the team as everyone walked home, Asahi’s steps felt unusually heavy, and the silence that hung between them was almost deafening. Asahi was _so_ not prepared for this.

“So…” Noya began, looking up at his companion, “Good practice?”

“Huh? Oh… Yeah. Great practice.”

The silence resumed, and Asahi was mentally kicking himself.

Glancing at the shorter boy from the corner of his eye, the alpha assessed Noya as he walked along, hands in pockets.

If he looked close enough, Asahi could see the way that Noya’s hair didn’t stick up as straight as it normally did, and he looked pretty worn out from practice. His face was all smiles, though, which was probably the effect of having Sugawara around him pretty much every day.

The omega didn’t really seem to mind the awkward silence between them, so Asahi tried to become comfortable with it, too.

*

Hours into their tutoring session, Asahi looked up from his textbook and flinched back at the sight of Noya’s exhausted face. He was drooping over his exercise book, pencil circling aimlessly against the lined paper as he stared at the numbers and shapes that swam before his eyes.

“Hey, do you want to give it a rest for now? You’re looking pretty tired.” Asahi asked gently, concern laced into his voice.

Noya blinked, and life returned to his eyes, a false energy filling his face as he smiled.

“Nope, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look exhausted, Noya.”

At the omega’s insistence that he was fine, Asahi frowned. The more he looked, the worse off Noya seemed. The bags beneath his eyes were looking deeper and darker by the second, in contrast his skin was growing paler and whiter, and his shoulders were slumped and hunched over.

 _Maybe he’s coming down with something,_ Asahi thought, and he reached over to press his hand to the omega’s forehead.

Noya pressed his head against the back of Asahi’s hand, almost nuzzling into it, and a high, keening sound rose in his throat. Asahi withdrew his hand instantaneously, and Noya’s face immediately filled with mortification.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Asahi didn’t know what to say. His heart had dropped low, low, _low_ into his gut, and his throat had tightened as soon as he realised. All the signs were right there, clearly visible, and yet he hadn’t noticed. He was an _alpha_ , he should have noticed straight away.

“Noya, you’re... You're touch starved.”

It was so obvious.

The shakiness, the tiredness, the way that he’d begun to withdraw from everyone, the secretive scenting that he did when he thought no one was looking… Noya was a touch starved omega.

“When was the last time someone held you?”

The omega looked so small, so exhausted, and he looked like he just wanted to curl up and sleep for the rest of forever.

“Maybe… At the end of our practice match with Nekoma? When everyone was cheering because we won?”

“No, I… I  mean the last time someone _actually_ held you.” Asahi was afraid to hear the answer, but he needed to know how long the omega had been suffering.

Noya was silent for a very long time, almost so long that he could’ve fallen asleep if his eyes weren’t open, filling with salted water. “A little before I presented as an omega.”

Asahi nearly growled at this. He had never felt so much rage in his life, just the thought of an omega going for that long without receiving any affection… His alpha instincts screamed for him to grab the boy and hold him forever and ever.

Meanwhile, whilst Asahi tried to regain control over his instincts and _not_ break anything around him, the floodgates had opened for Noya. Heavy sobs were racking through his chest, and hiccups made his words almost unintelligible.

“My dad hates me. H-he loved me, and then I was omega, and n-now he _hates_ me. He won’t even touch me, all he does is tell me to m-make food and call me a… a whore,” Tears streamed down the omega’s face, but he wouldn’t stop talking, couldn’t stop now that he had started, “He won’t let me use anything to help when I have h-heats, he threw out the t-toys that I bought, s-said that sluts don’t n-need fake things to help.”

Asahi couldn’t stand it any longer. Giving into his instincts, he reached over and laced his arms around Noya’s waist, enveloping the omega in his scent. He was still crying, making Asahi’s neck wet with his tears as he tucked himself into the older boy’s chest.

The comforting smell of a familiar alpha helped Noya centre himself, helped him relax, and the soothing feeling of Asahi rubbing circles into his back brought him back to the present. Now that he wasn’t crying so hard, he could feel the soft rumbling in Asahi’s chest, the alpha subconsciously creating a sound to let the omega know that he was completely safe.

“Oh, Noya,” The alpha was whispering into his spiked up hair, “You’re okay, I’ve got you, you’re so, so brave.”

It was a gentle mantra, repeated over and over, and Noya had never been more grateful for something so simple.

“I’ll get you out of here, okay? You don’t need to stay here anymore.”

Noya pulled away, looking up at Asahi with a confused expression on his face. “What do you mean?”

“This is abuse, Noya,” Asahi said, rubbing the omega’s arms, “And if an omega, or anyone else really, is in an unsafe environment where they aren’t being looked after, they have every right to be emancipated from whoever is abusing them.”

“I can leave?”

Those were the three words that broke Asahi the most, that night. They made Noya seem so small, so hurt, and Asahi was filled with absolute rage towards the boy’s father, who had dared to hurt an omega under his care.

“Of course you can, Noya.”

*

Omega Services had made sure that Noya was removed from his home as soon as they were contacted. The horror that many of the workers encountered whilst working on his case as they gathered more and more information was indescribable.

He was placed into the care of his auntie, from his mother’s side. She was a lovely omega woman, mated happily to her beta wife, and together they had two adopted children, as they couldn’t conceive children together.

Her name was Miatou Aiko, and she couldn’t have been happier to accept her nephew into her home. She was, however, extremely furious at her deceased sister’s mate, and if he hadn’t been jailed for abuse and violence against an omega under his care, she probably would have killed him.

Instead, she made it her life’s goal to look after her newly acquired child in her brood, making sure that she hugged him and petted him and that he socialised with his friends. Aiko liked Yuu’s friends, a healthy mix of all genders, and she liked how diverse their personalities were.

Asahi liked her, because she said things as soon as they came into her head.

She had actually told him on the day of their very first meeting that he looked quite intimidating, but he was much too shy and nervous to actually inspire any proper fear. She had even managed to figure out just through his behavioural attitudes that he was, in fact, in love with the oblivious omega, and had been for quite some time.

He maintained his distance however, and he was careful about everything that he did around the boy.

This was what she had thought, until she walked into Yuu’s bedroom without knocking and got the surprise of her life. They had _said_ that they were going to be studying, but studying was decidedly  _not_ what she caught them doing.

She had immediately entered her protective, motherly mode, and had stared the blushing, stuttering alpha boy down until he felt like he was about to burst into tears. She was incredibly scary when she wanted to be. It was at that moment that she noticed the silver bracelet now resting around Yuu’s wrist, a promise symbol.

Yes, of course Asahi would be the old fashioned sort.

*

The silver bangle catching the light during practice as he rolled around on the gym floor, receiving volleyballs from every which way, Noya had never felt more alive. Every time he looked over to where Asahi stood, his stomach started rolling around and doing flips as if it, too, was receiving volleyballs.

By the time practice ended and clean up began, the omega could hardly contain himself, and he had run over to his intended and flung himself into Asahi’s arms. He had been denied touch for so long, and now he wouldn’t pass up a single chance to be held, to be loved.

Noya knew that Asahi would love him for the rest of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> If you have any feedback, please leave a comment :) and kudos if you liked??
> 
> If there is anyone who'd like a prompt to be filled, you can leave one here, or in my tumblr inbox (follow me for random fanfic related stuff, plus updates on what I'm doing with fics)
> 
> http://ohlookitsfanfic.tumblr.com/


End file.
